¿Quieres ser la madre de mi hijo?
by Tommy Hiiragizawa
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji comenzó con el paso del tiempo a llevar una vida sencilla como maestra en un Jardín de Infantes. Eriol Hiiragizawa por su parte se hizo padre de un niño. Por juegos del destino, se vio obligado a volver a Tomoeda consiguiendo así una madre para su hijo.
1. ¿Regresó?

"**_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen"_**

**¿Quieres ser la madre de mi hijo?**

* * *

En el tercer salón de clases del Jardín de Infantes Tomoeda, se encuentra una joven de 25 años de edad, acomodando unos juguetes en sus repisas pues la jornada de trabajo había finalizado y en consecuencia había dejado un desastre. Al terminar recoge su bolso, Tablet y llaves del casillero; apaga la luz y cierra la puerta, dirigiéndose a la Dirección del plantel para firmar su alta, saluda a la secretaria a lo que esta la llama,

-Tomoyo ¡Qué bueno que vienes! Quería notificarte que mañana en tu clase tendrás un nuevo alumno, es nuevo en Tomoeda.- Dijo la secretaria, al tiempo que sacaba una carpeta.

-¿Por qué no me dijo antes señora Hikari? Usted sabe que me gusta presentarme con los representaste del alumno.- Comento mientras tomaba entre sus manos la carpeta amarilla y procedía a leer el nombre del chico.

_Erick Hiragizawa Mizuki ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Este apellido es de…_

-Lo siento mi niña apenas me enteré hoy, pero si lo deseas lo cambió a la clase de…-

-Este pequeño es hijo de un viejo amigo, no puedo creerlo, volvió a Tomoeda y no nos avisó. Señora Hikari por favor llame a Eriol Hiragizawa y dígale que lo espero media hora antes del comienzo de clase, no le diga mi nombre.-

-Como diga Señorita Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta luego- despidiéndose con un ademán

_Tengo que llamar cuanto antes a Sakura y avisarle que nuestro ingrato amigo volvió y no nos dijo._

La chica toma su smartphone y llamó a su amiga.

-Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás?-

-Sakurita, estoy bien ¿tú cómo estás?- dijo esto con desespero

-Bien, pero ¿qué te pasa? Te escucho ansiosa

-Pues sí, ¿Adivina qué? Eriol Hiragizawa volvió a Tomoeda y no sólo eso, tiene un hijo y por lo que leí es hijo de la Profesora Mizuki ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-¿TIENE UN HIJO? ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?- gritó Sakura

-Sí Saku, como lo oyes y yo misma le daré clase.-

-Yo sabía que volvería pero no tan pronto, hace dos meses me llamó para notificarme pero lo había olvidado.-

-O sea que tu sabías y no me habías dicho, que mala amiga resultaste ser tú también.- Comentó algo molesta

-Disculpa amiga. Por cierto ¿estás ocupada? Ven rápido a mi casa, aún no decido donde sentar a los invitados.-

-Está bien, pero me debes una seria explicación. Llego en 15 minutos.-

Colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta, encendió el auto y se fue a casa de su amiga.

* * *

Un hombre bastante guapo de unos 27 años aproximadamente carga una caja que deja reposar en una gigantesca cama y toma los artículos que se encontraban en su interior escucha el llamado preocupado de su hijo que viene corriendo con un juguete entre sus manos.

-Papá, mira lo que le pasó a mi autito, se le salió la rueda ¿Puedes repararlo? Por favor.- El niño de 5 años de edad extiende su auto y la rueda caída de este mismo.

-A ver.- Toma el auto y encaja la rueda haciendo presión. –Listo campeón ¿por qué te gusta tanto ese auto si tienes cientos y mejores que ese?

El pequeño agacha su cabeza, mira el autito y responde:

-Porque ese lo fuimos a comprar juntos y jugamos toda esa tarde con el.-

El padre al escuchar esa respuesta sintió algo de arrepentimiento, toma a su hijo en brazos, lo abraza y dice:

-A partir de hoy todo será distinto pequeño, prometo pasar más tiempo contigo. No olvides que eres lo que más amo en este mundo; jamás, escucha, jamás dejarás de serlo.-

-Está bien, mago Clow- Eriol sonrió al escucharlo, recuerda que siempre lo llama así.-Pero, promete que no dejarás que tía Nakuru me disfrace de ti.- Dijo con aparente enojo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te vista como el Mago Clow? ¿Si recuerdas que te puedo convertir en rana en dos segundos?- respondió Eriol de manera jocosa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, hasta acá llegó esta historia, algunos la recordarán pero la estoy editando.**

**Fue corto el capítulo, luego serán más largos, lo prometo.**

**Nos leemos luego, dulces besos.**


	2. Reencuentros, presentaciones y selfies

"_**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen"**_

**¿Quieres ser la madre de mi hijo?**

* * *

_**P.O.V. Eriol**_

_Artículos escolares de Erick: listo, cambiar la llave del paso de agua del baño de huéspedes: pendiente, comprar la comida: pendien…_

-Basta pá, llegaré tarde a mi primer día de clases- dijo el pequeño halándome el pantalón de vestir.

-Está bien, está bien, sólo revisaba la lista de cosas por hacer; ya sabes que no es sencillo sin la ayuda de Nakuru y Spinel- _Nunca pensé que extrañaría los mimos de Nakuru_

-Ya quiero que venga Spi, tenemos que jugar Plants Vs Zombies.- dice con estrellas en sus ojos

-Pero, si lo han jugado miles de veces, ya pasó de moda además-

-Es un clásico mago, si lo jugaras conmigo lo entendieras-

-Lo siento, juro que en cuanto todo este bajo control jugaremos lo que quieras, cuando quieras ¿Va?-

-Está bien papá ¿ya podemos irnos?- responde

-¿Sabes que pareces un viejo y no un niño de 5 años?- comenté entre risas- Bien, vamos tu maestra quiere verte antes de clase y conversar conmigo.

* * *

_**P.O.V. Normal**_

En el jardín de infantes Tomoeda, nuestra protagonista deja las cosas sobre su escritorio y procede a escribir la fecha y dibujar unos animales. Al tiempo en que tocan la puerta, deja el marcador en la pizarra y abre, encontrándose con los Hiragizawa.

-Buenos días maestra, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, él es mi hijo Erick, un placer conocerla- toma la mano de la chica se la lleva a los labios y la besa delicadamente, siendo repetido por su hijo.

-Buenos días, que caballeroso es tu hijo Hiragizawa, al igual que tú y por cierto no has cambiado nada; bueno, no podía esperar menos de ti, como todo Ingles- le dice haciéndolos pasar al salón de clase- Disculpa esta pregunta, sabiendo que nunca hemos tenido tanta confianza pero ¿por qué no me envíaste una carta o no me llamaste avisando que vendrías?

El hombre quedó perplejo y levantó la ceja sin saber que decir

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto cambié?- señalando su aspecto y agrega- Hola, mucho gusto soy Tomoyo Daidouji, tu excompañera de clases y ex "amiga", mucho gusto.- Le extiende la mano y le sonríe de manera amable y juguetona.

-¡Daidouji! Qué guapa estás- haciendo que la chica se sonroje- Perdona la sinceridad pero no pude evitar, pareces una muñeca, has cambiado demasiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que era fea? En serio que grosero- dijo sorprendida fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¡NO! Nada que ver, eras angelical pero ahora guao- dice mirándola de arriba abajo-

-Has perdido la vergüenza, nunca pensé que el caballero Eriol dijera esas cosas.-

-Lo siento, pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues, bien me he sentido bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? E insisto ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?-

-Disculpa Daidouji, han pasado muchas cosas, he estado muy ocupado y simplemente surgió de la nada volver, algo me decía que debía hacerlo y muchas cosas no han salido bien- dice con una mano en el bolsillo

-Lo entiendo, está bien- Al escuchar sinceridad en su voz, sintió la necesidad de contarle algo personal para estar a mano por lo que le dice- ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco he estado muy bien, mamá murió hace 7 años y ahora es que mi mundo está mejorando, por ello sé que si en algún momento sufriste algo, poco a poco mejorará-

Eriol al escuchar esto la abraza fuerte y sonríe.

-Tranquilo Eriol, como te dije me he sentido bien- dirigiendo su atención al niño- Hola mucho gusto Erick, seré tu maestra y como escuchaste era amiga de tu papá cuando él estaba unos años más grande que tú.-

-Mucho gusto maestra, que bonita es.- le dice mirándola embelesado

-¡Vaya! Hoy saldré con la autoestima alta, dos caballeros me dicen que estoy bonita, debe ser el perfume nuevo- comenta entre risas.

-Pues, lo que sea deberías darme la receta para verme tan bien- Le responde Eriol

-Sí serás- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y luego dirigió su atención hacia el pequeño- Bienvenido al Jardín de Infantes Tomoeda, Erick, por lo que veo has traído todos los artículos escolares- observando una caja que Eriol momentos antes había dejado reposar en un pupitre, al escuchar esto padre e hijo asienten como si estuvieran coreografiados, sin duda era su hijo- Bueno, hoy no los vamos a usar todos, pero si así lo deseas puedes dejarlos acá, aunque también tienes la opción de tenerlos en tu casa y traerlos a medida te los vaya pidiendo.- Eriol escuchaba todo a la perfección pero la maestra fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana del Jardín que anunciaba que los pequeños debían entrar a sus salones respectivos.

-Creo que me están corriendo, no debería estar aquí- Aprovechando que Erick se había quedado distraído, hala por un brazo delicadamente a la chica y le acerca al oído los labios produciendo un ligero cosquilleo en esta- Tomoyo, te estoy confiando lo más valioso en el mundo para mí, doy gracias al cielo porque justo eres tú la que le dará clases, ni yo hubiera escogido alguien mejor para esto. Él ha estado un poco triste pues es un país totalmente desconocido, extraña a Nakuru y Spinel y ahora siento que pasara más tiempo contigo que conmigo por eso necesito que lo cuides, que yo haré lo que sea para pagártelo- ella al escuchar esto asiente dándole una sonrisa alentadora

-Eriol, no me deberás nada, piensa que es un favor que entre amigos se hace- Pero al ver que Erick se acerca a ellos y se abraza de una pierna de su papá con desconfianza y ojos que amenazaban con brotar lágrimas al ver que se separaría de su progenitor y verse rodeados por niños desconocidos por él, prefiere agregar- Erick que bueno que vienes ¿Qué te parece si antes de empezar la clase me ayudas a ordenar unas pinturas mientras me dices que te gusta hacer? Tu papá debe irse pero te quedarás conmigo y prometo que la pasarás genial- dice agachándose para quedar a su altura, este solo asiente un poco más tranquilo

-Campeón volveré por ti y por tu maestra cuando terminen las clases, sé que te divertirás mucho, aunque te advierto que ella está un poco loca, se la pasaba con una cámara en mano grabando videos todo el día- ella abre la boca formando una perfecta O, y le da un codazo en el estómago, mientras el chico finge dolor, ocasionando risas en su hijo

-Bueno, no se salvaran de mí, ya no cargo una cámara para todos lados pero si mi Smartphone- se endereza y camina en dirección a su escrito y de su bolso extrae el teléfono inteligente- les tomaré una foto en el primer día de clases del pequeño Erick- Eriol comienza a reír pero hace un ademán de negación

-No Tomoyo, si nos vamos a sacar una foto tenemos que estar los tres, ven- Recoge en brazos a su hijo y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Tomoyo- Nos tomaremos un selfie- Tomoyo al ver esto le hace caso y captura el momento exacto en el que los tres sonreían genuinamente

Bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir- besa en la cabeza a su hijo luego le desordena los cabellos y abraza fuertemente.- Pasare por ustedes al finalizar las clases, pórtate bien Erick

-¿Cómo que pasarás por mí?- pregunta Tomoyo

-Bueno, en vista de los sucesos me gustaría invitarte a almorzar con nosotros, ya sabes estamos un poco solos, así Erick se acostumbra un poco más a ti- explica- pero si tienes planes o algún inconveniente tranquila, lo dejaremos para otro día, o sino invita a tu novio para que no se enoje.- haciendo que esta riera

-No creo que se enoje, por lo menos no debería.- comenta entre risas- pero está bien te esperaremos, no tardes- Eriol se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla y de su hijo con un abrazo fuerte.

Tomoyo al ver que Erick comenzaba a entristecerse porque su papá se había marchado le preguntó por sus gustos, se enteró que le encantaba jugar videojuegos, que su película favorita era Cars y la segunda Buscando a Nemo; cuando le pregunto por su mamá el sólo respondió: _"no sé" _al tiempo que subía los hombros, no quiso indagar más pero descubrió que era un chico muy maduro e intelectual para su cortita edad, era un Eriol en miniatura, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Spinel y escuchar historias que el llamo "mágicas", Tomoyo pudo deducir que su papá ya le había hablado acerca de la magia y de que esta era un secreto, también notó que el pequeño ignoraba que Tomoyo sabía todo esto, ella sólo sonreía y lo abrazaba; era un niño muy tierno y transparente.

* * *

**Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy, sí creo que no hemos indagado mucho en la vida de nuestros personajes, pero hoy fue el reencuentro, se vienen sorpresas chicos. No dejen de leerla**

**Dulces besos.**


End file.
